LA CONFESIÓN
by mimicat12
Summary: Albert tenía que confesarselo, era imperativo hacerlo antes de que fuera tarde.


" **LA CONFESIÓN "**

**Por: MIMICAT**

Tenía una gran urgencia de verla, durante el transcurso de la mañana había tratado de comunicarse con ella pero las ocupaciones en la oficina se lo impidieron.

Mandó un mensajero a su residencia, un poco después de mediodía, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. El mensajero volvió sin respuesta a su mensaje pues ella había salido.

Ya entrada la tarde se dio cuenta que ya no había nada que hacer, sólo enfrentar la situación y confesarle todo. En realidad le preocupaba mucho su reacción, después de tantos años de callar, no era fácil para él decir la verdad, era momento de enfrentar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Antes de dejar la oficina, ordenó todos los pendientes y pidió a su secretaria que no fuera molestado ni por la tarde ni al día siguiente.

Sonaron unos golpes suaves en la puerta, él levantó los ojos de los últimos papeles que firmaba y contuvo la respiración. George entró a la oficina y se plantó frente al escritorio con aire serio.

-William, lo siento, ya no hay nada que hacer – le dijo-

-Entonces llegaste tarde –afirmó Albert dejándose caer en el respaldo de su sillón-

-Si… -dijo George tranquilo- Pero si me permites un consejo es momento que le digas la verdad.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Esto es algo que debí decirle hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca encontré una oportunidad –dijo Albert levantándose del escritorio.

-¿Nunca encontraste una oportunidad? –dijo George levantando una ceja ¿Nunca en 5 años encontraste la oportunidad? ¡vamos! ¡No te engañes! A mi me parece que nunca has reunido el suficiente valor para hacerlo. ¡Vence el miedo William! Y hazlo hoy mismo, no puedes dejar pasar más tiempo.

Albert clavó los ojos azules en el rostro de George que lo miraba tratando de infundirle el valor necesario para decir la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias como el hombre que era.

-Bien… lo haré esta noche y que sea lo que Dios quiera –dijo en un suspiro-

De camino a casa, pensaba en qué momento decirle la verdad

-Lo haré antes de cenar –pensó- no, será mejor que lo haga después de la cena –se dijo- ¿si se lo digo durante la cena? No… eso sí sería una imprudencia.

Apretaba el volante del auto hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza que imprimía en sus manos. Al llegar, sacó de la guantera una cajita con un lindo lazo rosa y la metió en su porta folios. Respiró profundo y salió del auto.

En el recibidor dejó sus cosas y se encaminó a la escalera cuando escuchó su voz.

-¡Albert! –le gritó con entusiasmo- al mismo tiempo que corría a su encuentro, le echaba las manos al cuello y depositaba un beso en los labios del joven.

-Pequeña, ¿cómo estás? –le preguntó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura levantándola a su altura para verla de cerca-

-¡Perfectamente! – le dijo ella con una franca sonrisa en los labios.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Albert, ya es hora de cenar y como recordarás hoy es una noche especial.

-Si… lo sé pequeña –dijo él con una timida sonrisa… y con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Tuviste un día muy ocupado en la oficina?

-Un poco… bueno más de lo normal, pero ya estoy aquí

-Pues para compensarte he preparado un platillo especial para ti. –dijo Candy guiñando un ojo a Albert.

-No me digas… déjame adivinar… ¡Cordero asado con jalea de menta!

-Término medio por supuesto –dijo Candy entusiasmada-

-Bien… esto merece un buen maridaje, así que con tu permiso voy a la cava por una botella del mejor vino para acompañar, ¿no crees? Enseguida vuelvo. Dijo Albert al tiempo que caminaba con paso agil a la cava.

Estando ahí buscó la botella indicada, la sacó y soplo para retirarle la fina capa de polvo. Tomó la botella y sin poder más recargó la frente en la pared. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría en unos minutos. Apretó la botella entre las manos.

-Debes concentrarte para no flaquear –se fijo mentalmente- ¡concéntrate! Se dio animo y salió de la habitación para reencontrarse con Candy que ya estaba en el comedor.

Ella había dispuesto la mesa exquisitamente, había adornado con un hermoso centro de mesa con rosas frescas. Había dispuesto la mesa con un fino mantel, las copas de cristal despedían luz iridiscente a la luz de las velas. Puso vajilla de la más fina porcelana, los cubiertos de plata, etc.

Los sirvientes se habían retirado ya a petición suya, quería atender a Albert ella misma, esa era una atención que sólo tenía con él.

Al entrar a la habitación Albert abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver todo el esmero que Candy había puesto al disponer de una encantadora mesa para ambos.

Le regaló a Candy su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a ella para retirar la silla para que se sentara, pero ella le reconvino…

-No Albert siéntate tú, ya sabes que hoy voy a atenderte yo

El rubio obedeció sumiso ante las ocurrencias de Candy y tomó asiento.

-Voy a la cocina por la cena –dijo desapareciendo por la puerta.

Al momento apareció y depositó en la mesa una charola con el cordero asado y en una salsera la jalea de menta.

El miró el platillo que estaba frente a él y luego la miró a ella con una mirada que denotaba un dejo de angustia que pasó desapercibida para la entusiasmada joven, quién se dispuso a servirle una generosa porción de cordero con una abundante capa de jalea de menta.

-Ya sé que cuando te preparo cordero no te gusta comer nada más, ni sopa, ni pasta, ni guarnición, así que aquí tienes –le dijo poniendo el plato servido frente a él.

-Gracias -dijo él con un hilo de voz

-Espero que te guste, me he perfeccionado en la elaboración de este, tu platillo favorito. –dijo sonriendo- La tía Elroy no podrá decir que no he sido buena alumna, pues he seguido su receta al pie de la letra.

-Si… lo preparas exactamente igual que a la tía Elroy –contestó al tiempo que tomaba la botella y servía las dos copas.

-¡Por un aniversario más pequeña! –dijo alzando su copa para brindar con ella.

-¡Feliz aniversario! –le respondió con una brillante sonrisa-

Él llevó la copa a sus labios y bebió, tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar. Se llevó a la boca el primer bocado y cerró los ojos. Masticaba pausadamente como paladeando todos los sabores que se concentraban en el platillo.

A Candy le fascinaba mirarlo tomar ese primer bocado, pues parecía que lo disfrutaba enormemente. Hace ya algún tiempo le había preguntado a la tía abuela cuál era el platillo favorito de Albert.

-cordero asado con salsa de menta –le respondió la tía sin pensarlo dos veces- es el platillo tradicional de la familia

-así que te enseñaré a preparárselo de la manera correcta Candy, esta receta ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Andrew, así que tú eres el siguiente eslabón.

Desde entonces Candy preparaba este platillo en las ocasiones especiales para alagar a Albert, cumpleaños, navidad, y en su aniversario de bodas, como era el caso esa noche.

-Es increíble que hayan pasado cinco años desde que nos casamos ¿no crees Albert?

-Si… parece que fue ayer cuando me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra amor –dijo él sin separar la vista de su plato, apurándose a terminar con su platillo.

-¿los niños ya se han dormido? –preguntó con tono casual-

-Albert ¿acaso no recuerdas que están el Lakewood con la Tía abuela? Archie, Annie y el pequeño Stear, llegan mañana y planearon un picnic. Así que la tía envió al chofer esta tarde para llevar a los niños.

-Es cierto, lo olvidé…

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó ella con preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas amor? –contestó el moviendo los cubiertos con rapidez y tomando los últimos bocados. Movía las manos con nerviosismo al tiempo que su frente se perlaba en sudor. Al terminar bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe.

-Pues… te encuentro raro…

-No… es tu imaginación, estoy feliz… no raro

-mmm… Veo que la preocupación no ha arruinado tu apetito, te sirvo un poco más –preguntó –

-¡no!... no gracias. - Se apresuró a decirle- había llegado el momento de confesarle todo-

-Candy, ¿sabes que te amo, verdad? –dijo él con mirada suplicante

-Si lo sé, yo también te amo pero ¿qué pasa? ¡Me alarmas Albert!

-Pues bien, tengo algo muy importante que decirte… traté de comunicarme contigo en el transcurso de la mañana, envié a un mensajero para que te comunicaras conmigo pero no te encontró.

-No me encontró pues salí al hospital para atender unos asuntos del voluntariado –respondió la joven

-Si… lo supuse, después envié a George para buscarte pero ya estabas ocupada preparando la cena.

-Spencer me dijo que George había venido pero que se retiró de inmediato, yo asumí que venía a buscarte a ti Albert…

-Esperaba hablar contigo antes de que prepararas la cena pero… ya era tarde –dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los de Candy.

-Amor, tengo que confesarte algo, algo que no me había atrevido a decirte hasta hoy por temor a herirte… -tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas-

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, antes que nada somos amigos Albert

Respiró profundo y le dijo al fin

-Candy, ¡No me gusta el cordero asado con jalea de menta! ¡nunca me ha gustado! Es más, es el plato que más detesto en la vida.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

-Pero si la tía abuela me dijo…

-Ya lo sé, este es el platillo favorito de la tía, y tu sabes cómo es, su palabra y gustos son ley.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre sonríes cuando te digo que te lo he preparado?

-No creo que un ¡ay no… por Dios… eso no! sea una respuesta muy cortes de mi parte ¿no crees? Aunque habría puesto cara de asco ¡con mucho gusto! –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Por qué, entonces no comes nada más que el plato fuerte? –preguntó con cara de asombro.

-Porque si como algo más, ¡prolongaré el martirio!, y necesito terminar pronto con el suplicio. No tienes idea de cuantas veces me he aguantado como los hombres, el tormento. Pero llega un momento en la vida en que debes decir un sonoro y sentido ¡PUAUGGG! -dijo alzando la voz ¡PUAGGG! ¡ARGGG! Y más ¡ARGGG! ¡que asco! –dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo gestos como niño chiquito.

Candy no salía de su asombro y se atrevió a lanzar otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué entonces siempre vas por una botella del mejor vino de la cava?

-Cielo… pues para darme valor ¡Si me va a llevar el diablo, pues que sea en un buen corcel! Cuando menos un buen vino me ayuda a pasarme el bocado.

-Hablando de bocados Albert, ¿Porqué el primer bocado pareces disfrutarlo tanto? Cierras los ojos y masticas pausado, como si lo saborearas.

-Primero, -respondió el rubio- lo hago de ese modo para concentrarme y no dar un espectáculo al escupir el bocado, y ¡¡¡¡cierro los ojos para que no se me salgan las lágrimas!!! Debes entender que para mí es un esfuerzo titánico.

Candy seguía mirándolo asombrada, retiró sus manos de entre las de Albert y se incorporó de la mesa dándole la espalda. Entonces su cuerpo empezó convulsionar sin emitir sonido. Albert se sintió culpable al ver que Candy estaría llorando amargamente.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella y tomó sus hombros, en ese momento Candy no pudo más y soltó una soberana carcajada, se volvió, Albert pudo ver su rostro enrojecido por la risa, se reía sin cesar, se agachaba, se abrazaba el estómago, y gruesas lágrimas de risa corrían por su mejilla.

Él no pudo menos que reír también, rieron un buen rato, tanto que tuvieron la necesidad de sentarse, pues sus piernas no podían sostenerlos por el esfuerzo, Candy se sentó en el regazo de Albert y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su esposo. Cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento puso sus brazos sobre el cuello del rubio y lo miró fijamente.

-Amor… eres tan tierno, pero debiste decírmelo desde el primer día, prométeme que siempre me dirás todo.

-Lo prometo dijo él levantando la mano derecha en señal de juramento.

Besó tiernamente a su esposa, y al terminar la caricia ella le dijo en un susurro.

-Voy por el postre –se levantó inmediatamente y se perdió en la puerta de la cocina.

Él se sentó en su lugar nuevamente, sonrió satisfecho. El postre era lo que estaba esperando con ansiedad pues siempre que Candy preparaba cordero, hacía pastel de chocolate, el postre favorito de ella. Un esponjoso y rico pastel relleno con un delicioso fudge de chocolate, decorado con rico jarabe y virutas de chocolate en la parte superior, un postre totalmente pecaminoso. Además Candy siempre que cenaba pastel de chocolate se ponía "traviesa", pensó para sus adentros el rubio esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Aquí está!

Dijo ella a sus espaldas, poniendo un molde de porcelana con un pudín oscuro. Al joven se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó levantando una ceja?

-Pues tu postre favorito, pudin de Ciruela pasa. No creas que no he notado cuando vamos a ver a la tía abuela te acabas tu pudín antes que todos. Además siempre preparo "mi postre favorito" y pensé que era tiempo de preparar el tuyo.

Albert suspiró, sonrió resignado, se levantó, tomó nuevamente las manos de Candy entre las suyas y le dijo:

-AMOR, TENGO QUE CONFESARTE ALGO…

FIN

**Nota de la Autora.**

Espero que les guste, tuve la idea de esta historia de la confesión de mi padre a mi madre después de 40 años de casados de que a él no le gustaba la coliflor… ¿Pueden creerlo?

Gracias por leer

MiMICAT.


End file.
